


One Day Too Late

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Reincarnation, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: What If Ty Lee Was Too Late To Visit Azula Alone At The Start Of Tending To The Flames
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 23





	One Day Too Late

Ty Lee knew she was not ready, it had been years since she visited the Fire Nation. "Ty Lee!" Welcomed the Fire Lord. "Do you mind if I stay for the night, I need to think on some things." "That's fine, I hope you will feel at home." Ty Lee didn't eat much when it came to dinner, nor did she sleep; she feared something dreadful had happened.

As she didn't feel comfortable by herself, Ty Lee asked Zuko to go with her when they visited the prison. "We are here to visit Azula," Zuko said. "I'm sorry," came the voice of a warden. "What's wrong?" "The princess, we found her dead this morning, it appears to be suicide." Ty Lee placed her hands on her mouth. "No!" "I'm sorry Lord Zuko, I didn't mean to fail you."

The funeral was held the next day, Ursa breaking down in tears at the sight of her daughter whom had hung herself. as the flames licked up the body, Ty Lee felt devastated. "She didn't deserve this," came a monotone voice. "They found this at the scene, read it when you're ready, okay?" After the funeral, Ty Lee read the letter that Mai had given her and broke into tears.

'I am sorry, but the voices just won't stop … they won't stop! There is only one way to stop them, one way. I'm sorry for what I've done to you all, but I am a monster, nothing can change that now. Forgive me mother, brother and forgive me Ty Lee … forget about me, I'm no god for you, forget me.'

After reading this, the acrobat would not eat unless forced. "I'm worried Zuko, Ty Lee hasn't been scene since she went for a bath about three minutes ago. "Let's check on her, she needs to come out soon." When Zuko knocked on the door he heard a slight whimpering, so he knocked the door down. In a bloody bath was the acrobat!" "Agni, get a doctor!" The Fire Lord yelled, running to the warden. "Stay with me Ty Lee, stay with me!" Mai was crying now, her usual mask of emotionless gone. "Azula?" Ty Lee whispered, seeing a blue figure walk towards her. "Is that you?" "It is, but you should be going this." The figure looked sad. "I want to be with you! I can't leave you again!" Ty Lee begged. "We will be together in time, but you need to go back. Zuko, Mai and Suki need you." "Okay, I will be sewing you." "I promise."


End file.
